


Manmadhan

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Out of Character, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage!Karna, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: FEX梗。一篇腦洞原典迦爾納x齊格飛的黃。我不知道自己在做什麼。





	Manmadhan

**Author's Note:**

> 磨了好久的無良PWP我根本不知道什麼時候開始的居然還磨了四千我是瘋了。  
腦洞原典迦爾納x飛哥，反正都是OOC請當作純粹的雷文。阿迦既不是月球也不是原典性格反正我也不知道自己在想什麼……  
想開童車的產物，結果，開什麼童車，開不出去，再也不開什麼幼兒園的車！再也不開！（真香預警  
是月之聖杯戰爭的梗，希望FA的大家快點都上FEX系穿土味衣服。
> 
> カルナさん真的是個壞孩子呢.jpg

「⋯⋯Saber, Saber.」

⋯⋯那是迦爾納的聲音，雖然和平時有點不同⋯⋯齊格弗里德在半夢半醒的時候想，大概也是迦爾納在搖晃他⋯⋯

「⋯⋯什麼事⋯⋯」他睜開眼睛，出現在他眼前的是一個大概是十一二歲左右的孩子，而在察覺到所有特徵差不多都能跟他認知裡的迦爾納一一對應以後，他就免不了一時語塞。

「⋯⋯你⋯⋯迦爾納？為什麼會變成孩子的樣子⋯⋯」

他甚至忍不住改變了平時稱呼對方的方式。

「沒錯，就是我。」少年模樣的迦爾納說，「雖然我不算很認識你⋯⋯不過我也不知道為什麼事情會變成這樣。總之⋯⋯你有鏡子嗎？」

⋯⋯然後齊格弗里德把他帶到了玻璃窗前。看到自己的模樣以後迦爾納沈默了片刻，幾乎是喃喃自語地說著，半是感嘆半是抱怨，「⋯⋯雖然說是白但也不用這麼白吧⋯⋯這什麼身板啊，而且手臂好細，能不能用弓啊⋯⋯」——齊格弗里德也說不清那舉止是像還是不像小孩，當然也不好說那到底是像不像他認識的迦爾納。

「之前你那樣稱呼我了，你知道我的事吧？雖然我這樣也跟自己記得的不太一樣，也不知道你⋯⋯啊，只不過是睡了一覺為什麼就變成這樣⋯⋯」然後少年模樣的迦爾納彷彿想到了什麼一樣停頓了一下，眼珠轉了轉。

「不過那時候也是忽然覺得叫你Saber應該沒問題就這麼做了。呃⋯⋯我原來應該是大人吧？那我應該也認識你吧？」

少年解釋著撓了撓頭。

⋯⋯也許是Mooncell觀測到的不同的世界的迦爾納⋯⋯就是齊格弗里德也知道類似的事會發生；又或者說那電腦體也屬於他認識的迦爾納的，只是生前的意識因爲某些原因轉移了過來。雖然說著不清楚齊格弗里德的事，但比起將他當作陌生的長輩對待，不如說他的態度更像是對著熟悉的朋友⋯⋯甚至是與他年齡差別不大的那種。那也許是因為受到迦爾納的電腦體影響⋯⋯他的房間裡並沒有另外一把椅子，於是他就跟少年一樣坐在了床上。少年看著自己的手掌然後動了動手指，似乎是在確認什麼⋯⋯對齊格弗里德而言，和他交流大約比跟他熟悉的迦爾納交流還要容易一些——畢竟無論是迦爾納還是他自己都是不善言辭的類型，而這個少年顯然是活潑得多。

「你⋯⋯幾歲了？」齊格弗里德忍不住問。少年沈默了片刻，皺起眉頭。「這個的話⋯⋯我記憶有些混亂。十幾歲？還是四五十，七八十歲？大家說人的壽命是四百歲，所以應該還是差不多的意思。」迦爾納說。

⋯⋯那再怎麼說也還是個孩子，齊格弗里德忍不住想。他可能永遠也不會明白迦爾納或者眼前的這個少年曾經有過，或者是將要經歷的苦難，不過⋯⋯

「——啊，」少年彷彿想起了什麼一樣說，打斷了他的思緒，「所以，Saber你是誰？你跟我是什麼關係？」

這問題可不見得很容易回答：畢竟與沒有相關知識的人解釋聖杯戰爭或者Mooncell之類的事情也十分困難，更別說是對這樣一個孩子了⋯⋯他轉開視線躲避少年的目光，然而對方卻沒有就這樣放過他的意思。

「我是⋯⋯屠龍者。」齊格弗里德說。至於什麼關係⋯⋯

「嗯，那我大概明白了，你是擊退那迦的英雄——我跟你是朋友吧？沒有人會一醒來看到敵人還能那麼冷靜。」少年說。

「那你說得也沒有錯⋯⋯」

齊格弗里德的確是無法反駁：畢竟要解釋曾經是敵人的事實十分困難，讓少年就這麼想並沒什麼壞處⋯⋯然而他短暫的遲疑好像讓對方又想到了什麼。

「⋯⋯啊，我明白了。」少年想了想，「是情人？」

齊格弗里德差點從床上摔下去。

這種事確實也沒有什麼好否認的，然而也沒有人會覺得從這個年紀的孩子口中聽到「情人」這個字眼是什麼合乎常理的事——即使是用他受到原來在這裡的迦爾納的電腦體影響來解釋也不能使它變得合理。而更糟糕的是這孩子馬上就來了勁：「我就知道是這樣！哇，即使我是車夫之子，以後也會認識了不起的英雄，關係還這麼好，那可真不錯。」

「不，雖然這樣說也沒有錯但大概不是你想的那樣⋯⋯」齊格弗里德本想反駁，但在喋喋不休的少年面前卻難以詳細解釋什麼。少年說話的時候表情不斷變換著，那幾乎要讓齊格弗里德忘記他也一樣是迦爾納⋯⋯甚至忽略他現在從外表上看來還是他熟悉的的樣子這個事實——迦爾納並不會那麼直接地表達情緒，性格也⋯⋯

「⋯⋯所以你跟我平時是怎麼做的？你這樣，還是，呃，我這樣？」少年說著，開始用手比劃某種類似抽插的動作。

⋯⋯性格大概也沒這麼調皮搗蛋就是了，從這一點上來看，他大概是另外的世界來的⋯⋯

「你還是孩子吧，」齊格弗里德忍不住嘆氣，「還不到說這個的時候⋯⋯」

「唔，不過也很多人年紀很小，也許叫做十歲不到？那時候就結婚了啊，這不是挺普通的嗎。」少年說，「無論是誰，都有使這種關係名副其實的權利。」

少年認真嚴肅地看著他，似乎是在表達自己並沒有在說謊。

「所以，我也做點應該做的事吧？作為情人，滿足你的情慾也是理所當然的。」少年從旁邊靠近了他。齊格弗里德的下身因為某種生理現象腫脹著，而顯而易見地他好像是從之前就看在眼裡。他下意識地往後退卻似乎只是讓對方得寸進尺，直接將他按在床上跨坐在到他身上。

「⋯⋯鎮伏敵人的英雄啊，你相信我說的話嗎？還是會認為我是在說謊呢？我畢竟不與你認識的人一樣——也許你覺得我是偽裝成小孩的大人，又或者反過來⋯⋯不過，從一開始，這個身體（電腦體）就不可遏止地想要和你親近。」少年說，「你應該將我和你的情人一般看待。還是說，現在的這個身體與你而言是太貧瘠了？」

不是這個問題——齊格弗里德試圖反駁卻被騎在他身上的迦爾納堵住了嘴。這和平時的接吻的感覺並無太大不同，還是那種熟悉的溫暖柔軟⋯⋯唯一的差別大概就在於沒有那種魔力交換帶來的失控感。少年幾乎是用舌頭侵犯著他的嘴，熟練得都要讓他吃驚。而更麻煩的是掙扎居然十分困難——從力量上而言他不認為自己會落於下風⋯⋯和迦爾納比試的時候就是這樣的；然而對少年來說壓制他與其說是輕鬆，不如說是根本不成什麼問題——光是騎在他身上抓著他的手腕也足以讓他幾乎感到疼痛，而要推開對方的幾次嘗試也是一樣被輕易擋了回去。誰知道這是因為規則以外的召喚，還是Mooncell修改了迦爾納或者是他自己的數據⋯⋯

⋯⋯是這樣嗎，看來這對我們來說都是異常情況。少年說著，彷彿是明白了什麼一樣。不過他似乎還是不知道應該如何解除自己身上的武裝，也沒有去問齊格弗里德應該怎麼做的意思。他抓著齊格弗里德的手，親吻他的指尖，然後又伸出舌頭舔舐他的指節，連指間也不放過⋯⋯舌頭接觸到肌膚的時候幾乎要讓他顫抖。而少年把他的手指含進去吮吸的時候還隔著衣物在擠壓磨蹭著他的下身，那讓他更加情慾高漲——更糟糕的是就連他自己也開始動搖：畢竟他之前想的許多都基於他認為這個迦爾納還是孩子⋯⋯

「你是“我”的情人，所以我——即使只是一瞬間也好，也想令你快樂，要是你能把我當作迦爾納那是再好不過；而如果你不願意⋯⋯面對你這樣的英雄，我又能做什麼呢？」

「⋯⋯但說這個問題沒有意義，因為你就是迦爾納吧？」

「我的確是，而且迦爾納不會拒絕請求。」

少年微笑著說，語氣多少有些像挑釁，臉上是於他而言太過陌生的笑容。然而也正是因為這些話，齊格弗里德才覺得這和他認識的迦爾納一樣⋯⋯退一萬步說，也是在某些地方非常相似。

「——那現在可以把我當成你的情人對待了嗎？」少年親吻著齊格弗里德的嘴角，扯開他的衣物，讓他的性器貼在自己的兩腿之間蹭動著，用手指愛撫著頂端和冠狀溝——光是這樣也是難以忍受了。少年彷彿有些力不從心，又像是自己也想得到快樂一樣靠在他耳邊喘著氣⋯⋯好像是被困在這個狹窄的肉體裡令他感到不適一樣。

……而要是你願意，當然是再好不過。少年在他耳邊一邊喘息一邊低語著，就像是在請求齊格弗里德對他仁慈，又好像是在引誘。他抓著齊格弗里德充血的器官以後俯下身，伸出舌頭從根部舔到內側，每一寸都不放過⋯⋯就像舔舐著他的手指那時候一樣。又將頂端含了進去輕輕吮吸著，用舌頭愛撫著那裡敏感的肌膚，乃至是用牙齒磨蹭⋯⋯明明是他先這麼做的，卻擺出任由他處置，十分順從的樣子——太狡猾了，齊格弗里德想：他有些說不清自己認識的迦爾納是不是也是這樣，然而他的直覺卻總是這樣說。少年的手輕輕愛撫著下方的囊袋，又讓他進入得更深，像是絲毫容不得他抗拒⋯⋯那簡直是如同觸電一般的快感。而在迦爾納開始吞吐他的性器以後，齊格弗里德就幾乎是下意識地按著對方的頭操他的嘴——以前也⋯⋯迦爾納從未表達過抗拒，眼前的少年彷彿也是這樣。他的器官被柔軟濕潤的口腔包裹著，喉嚨擠壓著頂端，每一次操進去都帶來異樣的刺激。肉體的快感讓他撥不動理智的弦⋯⋯齊格弗里德在一瞬間裡的確覺得自己是和迦爾納在做，而之後少年靠在他耳邊喘息著，如同新生樹枝一般纖細的身體趴在他身上，一邊用大腿磨蹭著他充血的器官一邊也用手愛撫著那裡，直到齊格弗里德射在他手上⋯⋯有些白濁也沾在對方被黑衣包裹的大腿內側。

⋯⋯而更糟糕的大約是少年騎在他身上，看著他，伸出舌頭舔掉沾在自己手上的濁液，彷彿要對他明示發生了什麼。

「⋯⋯看來是做得有那麼點過火，這可不妙。」少年躺到了高潮以後正在喘息的他旁邊，對他道歉，並解釋說按照他們的標準來說可能還是孩子，但自己的確是大人了⋯⋯他說著些類似對惡作劇心生愧疚的話，卻還是用任性的小動物一般的眼神看著齊格弗里德——那很複雜，至少不僅僅是齊格弗里德自己認為他到底是不是在說謊，或者這個迦爾納到底是大人還是孩子這種程度的複雜。不過他還是希望一切能快點恢復原狀⋯⋯畢竟⋯⋯

「我先不論，你也有要做的事吧？」齊格弗里德坐起來一邊整理衣物一邊說，「不回去的話⋯⋯」也許還是應該去問S.E.R.A.P.H的王⋯⋯

「唔，你說得對⋯⋯欸，要是有什麼要緊的事，那個迦爾納也一定能做好吧？對我來說，得知自己能認識你這樣的英雄就是我的榮幸啦。」少年微笑著說。「那麼，就請你帶路去找這裡的主人罷？」

這可真是讓人沒法抱怨什麼的話，齊格弗里德想著⋯⋯在看到對方站起來的時候大腿內側還有剛剛留下的濁液……彷彿是停留在那裡發著光的雜訊那時候又忍不住停頓。

⋯⋯還是，先擦一下吧。

**Author's Note:**

> Manmadhan=愛神


End file.
